


But I'm Older!

by AcidRainSoup



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftercare, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual, Poor Germany (Hetalia), Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidRainSoup/pseuds/AcidRainSoup
Summary: Germany is called to action when Hungary informs him Prussia has been causing Austria a lot of grief at his house. Though he may be the younger brother, Germany still does not hesitate to knock Prussia down a few pegs with a thorough spanking.
Kudos: 4





	But I'm Older!

It had been another gruelling day of training for Germany and the other members of the Axis Powers, and after having to deal with Italy's usual antics and slacking, the tall blond nation was in desperate need of some downtime. The carefree Italian that had plagued his sanity the past few hours followed behind him on wobbly legs as they departed the training field. He had spent nearly half of the session trying to run from his burly friend and was nearly burnt out.

"Germany~ I'm'a too tired to walk, will you carry me please?" Italy begged, tugging at the European nation's arm weakly. Germany sighed in annoyance before glancing over his shoulder to look at the Italian.

"Ja, und I am tired of your constant vhining. You're lucky I didn't give you a zhorough prügel for your behaviour today." None the less, he picked the skinny nation up and hauled him over his broad shoulder, his arm resting securely around Italy's middle.

Italy pouted slightly and squirmed at the mention of something he had received often from the strict country when it came to misbehaving during training sessions. Germany's hand, belt, and even switches pulled from nearby trees had become too familiar with the Italian's bottom when he pushed the boundaries of his trainer's patience. "I'm'a sorry, Germany, I will'a listen next time. Lo prometto!"

Germany grunted as he continued carrying Italy towards his home. He had a feeling that promise would not hold for very long. But maybe, hopefully, Italy would prove him wrong in this matter. "Zhat is good to hear. Othervise, you und I vill have to have an even longer chat zhan usual." He warned, patting his friend's clothed behind as a physical reminder of what a chat really meant in these circumstances.

The Italian's cheeks were like two little tomatoes as he quickly agreed and began rambling on about how serious he was about his promise until they arrived at Germany's home. Being a master at blocking out any nonsense that came out of Italy's mouth by now, Germany ignored him and entered the house he shared with his big brother.

He placed Italy on his feet by the door and started at the sight of the motherly nation of Hungary sitting patiently on the living room couch watching them. She smiled at the blond apologetically and laughed as Italy rushed over and gave her an affectionate hug. "Szia, Germany, and you as vell, Veneziano." Turning back to Germany, her smile faded into a serious frown. "I came here vith some not so pleasant news."

"I see. Vould you like something to drink?" Germany asked politely as Italy looked about frantically for the unknown danger that might befall them.

"Nem köszönöm, I must return home soon. I just came to warn you zhat your big brother has been causing some of zhe trouble for Austria. I would gladly handle it myself and leave you out of it, but I have a very important meeting with my boss today zhat I cannot miss." 

Germany groaned into one of his large palms. Of course on the day his patience and temper was on the verge of exploding, his brother was causing more distress than he normally did. Not one to take his frustrations out on those not at fault, he gave Hungary a reassuring look. "I vill handle it, und I apologize for the inconvenience mein brother has caused."

"It is no problem, Germany. I'm sorry for bothering you with such affairs. To make it up to you, I could give you a ride to Austria's on zhe way to my meeting."

"Yeah, zhat sounds gut, zhank you. Italy, I don't want you getting caught up in all of zhis, so you should head home. Prussia is most likely drunk beyond recognition, meaning he might get a little too rough vith you seeing as he finds you so... cute."

Italy nodded though he didn't really understand why Germany was so hesitant about having him tag along. The most Prussia did to him was stroke his hair, pinch his cheeks, and occasionally invite him to sit in his lap, which the Italian had no issues with. But even he knew not to push the other nation any further seeing as how any act of defiance against Germany in his current state could result in a spanking. "Okie Dokie, Be'a careful!" Wrapping the large German in a warm embrace, Italy nuzzled his neck like a cat before skipping out the door. Germany's face was ablaze as he followed a giggling Hungary out the back door.

As promised, it was a much quicker ride to Austria's thanks to Hungary's offer than it would have been walking. Hungary accompanied Germany to Austria's front door, catching him up on what had occurred before she had left to summon him.

"Basically, Prussia showed up while Austria was showing me his latest piece on zhe piano, incredibly drunk. He started spewing nonsense, poking at Austria and his instruments, and just being zhe general nuisance he has always been." Hungary lifted her green eyes to meet Germany's blue ones with a soft smirk. "Honestly, it is very hard to believe you are the younger fiútestvér."

"Ja, I know," Germany mumbled tiredly. He had heard such statements since he was small. Often from his ancestor, Germania. The man whom he inherited most of his physical features from had known from a young age that Germany would be the more mature of the two brothers, and had told him so when he was old enough to understand such things.

"You may be zhe littler one, but zhat doesn't mean you can't take care of your big brother every now and zhen. Can you handle zhat for me, mein junge?"

"Ja, I vill, Vater." 

Germany shook the old memories from his mind's eye as he bid Hungary safe travels and slipped inside Austria's house without knocking first, despite his formal personality. Why should he give Prussia any warning that someone was on their way to deal with his tomfoolery? But if he was being honest, his brother was too thick-witted to take the time to remove himself from this situation before Germany could find him anyway. 

It was extremely easy to locate the other male countries. All Germany had to do was follow the sound of his brother's obnoxious laughter, and Austria's high-pitched objections. He found them in Austria's sitting room and cursed quietly under his breath as he witnessed the sight before him.

Prussia was on his knees on the piano bench, reaching under the large instrument where Austria was hiding to tug harshly at the stubborn strand of hair that bloomed from his head, laughing maliciously as Austria yelped and scrunched up his face in pain. The room itself was a complete disaster with upturned furniture, finger smudged windows, and Austria's clothes wrinkled and torn suggesting just how badly Prussia had been toying with him.

"Hahaha! Zhis is vhat you get for being such a smug, music-loving aristocrat!" Prussia exclaimed victoriously, giving Austria's hair an extremely drawn out pull that had him moaning in discomfort.

"Prussia!" Germany hissed, finally being able to collect himself enough to focus his anger on his older brother. Prussia instantly tensed up, recognizing his younger brother's tone. But when he turned to face him, his wariness was wiped away to reveal another of his many wide grins. 

"Ah, hallo bruder! Vhat brings you here? Have you come to join me in mein awesome plan of revenge against Austria?" His brother's voice had a slight slur, hinting he was indeed drunk as Hungary had said. 

"Nein, let go of him right now," Germany commanded sternly, taking a step closer and crossing his large arms. 

Prussia raised a brow and snorted in bemusement though he did as he was told. Not out of obedience, but because he was genuinely curious as to why his brother was acting much more stiff than usual. "Vhat's wrong, Vest?" He queried as Austria crawled out from under his piano and glared at the back of Prussia's head. "You sound like you could use a beer."

"Und it sounds like you've had one too many beers, East," Germany replied sharply, glancing down at the scattered sheets of music all over the floor. It honestly surprised him that Austria hadn't taken to spanking Prussia himself, though he understood why he couldn't. When the uptight nation had spanked France for spying and snapping perverted photos of him, he had first needed Germany to capture and apprehend the other blond nation before he could give him the beating he had needed desperately. Austria couldn't easily overpower Prussia on his own.

"Oh silly brother, zhere is no such zhing as too many beers. Vhy don't ve go out to a bar right now, und I can show you zhe vonders of alcohol." Prussia suggested, making it sound like Germany had never had a drink in his life when the immature country was to blame for a good portion of Germany's binges. 

"I don't zhink so, brother. You have caused enough damage already. Now, ve can do zhis zhe hard vay, or zhe less hard vay."

Prussia chuckled with slight unease, scratching at the back of his neck with uncertainty. "Geez, Vest, you sound just like Vater. Stop teasing me."

Germany snarled impatiently, realizing Prussia was stalling. "I am not. Austria, take mein pocketknife und cut a switch for me from a tree." He instructed, digging into his pocket to pull out the small weapon. Austria nodded as he walked over and took the sheathed knife, heading over to the nearest double doors that led to his garden. Prussia watched the exchange with wide eyes and slowly started backing away.

"I don't zhink so brother, come back here," Germany growled. Prussia blinked slowly in response before darting towards the dining room. Cursing again, Germany chased after his older brother diligently, nearly slamming into the door frame as he turned sharply to try and catch Prussia. 

Knowing he wouldn't be able to outrun his little brother, Prussia took multiple twists and turns to get ahead, and then launched himself into a closet full of coats. By the time Germany entered the hall Prussia was hidden in, his rage was red hot and molten. He paused to see if he could hear the older nation's footsteps and then follow the direction they echoed from but heard nothing.

"Come out right now, brother! Take your punishment like a damn man!" His words were met with silence quickly broken by the sound of Germany grinding his teeth together. Taking a deep breath, he marched in place and gradually made his footfalls softer so it would sound like he was walking away. Before long, the closet door creaked open and Prussia began to slip back out. Lunging forward like a starved animal, the taller nation grabbed his sibling by the back of his belt and literally dragged him back to the sitting room.

"Nein! Nein! Brother, let me go!" Prussia screeched, kicking out his legs and thrashing like a fish out of the water as Germany sat down on the piano bench and looked over at Austria who had been waiting for them. A flexible beech tree branch was in his hands.

The large nation wordlessly took the branch from the Austrian and held Prussia down flat on the ground under his boots. He took his pocketknife back and began to prepare the branch. He swiftly removed the twigs and leaves from it, handing the severed bits to Austria so another mess wouldn't be made in his home. He then placed the switch next to him so he had both hands free to pick up the other European country up with only a small grunt thanks to his weight. 

Trapping Prussia's legs under his own so he couldn't kick and buck about, Germany undid the belt that kept his struggling kin's pants up and tossed it to the floor. A gasp escaped Prussia's lips as his pants and boxers were pulled down with a quick jerk, exposing the older country's buttock.

"Let's get zhis over vith, East. You've needed some correcting for a vhile now anyvays." Germany mumbled, a blush gathering on his face. Austria watched this with a neutral expression. If he was glad Prussia was getting the whopping he deserved, he didn't voice this. He was going to enjoy this in silence to show his superior maturity.

"But I'm older!" Whined Prussia, sounding like a small child as he tried to pull himself free with his arms. This attempt was stopped abruptly as Germany grabbed the discarded belt, whacked Prussia on the backside with it, then used it to tie Prussia's wrists together, rendering him immobile in his younger brother's lap.

"Zhen act like it!" Germany lectured, bringing the freshly picked switch down on the bare flesh before him. Prussia yelped and twisted his head to the side to see the stark white mark left on his skin that quickly turned pink due to the force behind the hit. The darker mark from the belt throbbed while the newer one stung, melding the two kinds of pain into something incredibly worse. 

The silver-haired nation held in another yelp of pain to appear tough as the swish of the branch signalled another blow to his rear. He would not show weakness, he was the awesome Prussia, he would not back down! "Z-zhat all you got, Vest?" He sneered, immediately regretting this as Germany put more force behind the next hit that had him hissing.

"Danke, bruder. I suppose I am going to easy on you for all of the mischiefs you have caused. Now, here is vhat we are going to do. I am going to give you ten hits, und you are going to count each one in German. If you refuse to count or you are too slow, I vill start over. Clear?"

Snarling in frustration and embarrassment, Prussia glared at his brother. "Ja right, I vill do no such- Ahh!" His defiance was interrupted with another smack to the under curve of his butt. 

"I don't hear counting, brother," Germany said patiently, wondering how long it would take for Prussia's stubbornness to diminish.

"I am not counting!" Prussia yelled, his cheeks turning the same shade of deep pink as the jagged lines on his behind. 

"Zhen we vill be here for a long time." The blond mused with a grim sigh, increasing the speed and efficiency of the blows. He would slow down and give Prussia time to breathe when he started cooperating. 

For a few long minutes, Prussia stayed true to his word of remaining quiet. The only sounds that came out of his mouth were those of pain and irritation, tears streaming down his face as his abused backside deepened in colour. Finally, after more than three dozen strokes had landed, Prussia opened his mouth with a choked sob. "E-ein."

Germany relaxed his shoulders a little and smiled sadly. He had never heard his brother sound so defeated. He felt absolutely awful that he was the one to unearth this side of Prussia. Even still, he continued without hesitation.

"Nngh, zwei! Oww! D-drei! Vier, f-ünf! Ahhh, sechs!" By now, it was safe to say this punishment had sobered Prussia right up. At first, being intoxicated had helped take the edge off the pain, but then all of the achings crashed into him as the effects of the beer eased up.

"Almost done, big brother." Germany encouraged, pausing so Prussia could catch his breath. A small puddle of fallen tears had gathered on the floor that Prussia stared at blankly. He wished he could melt into a puddle as well so the pain would cease. Suddenly, Austria's polished boots entered his line of sight. He raised his red-violet eyes to see the equally polished Austrian was holding a silk rag in one hand. Austria bent to presumably mop up the puddle, but instead used it to dab gently at the teary-eyed nation's face, much to his shock and surprise.

Once he was done, Austria backed away again and nodded shallowly to Germany for him to resume. Germany patted his silent brother on the back gently to inform him of what was coming. Tensing up again to prepare himself, Prussia let out a low whimper and waited.

Again, the switch met his near raw skin, making him shriek brokenly. "Sieben! Acht! Neun! Zehn! Erbarme dich, es tut mir leid!" Prussia cried out apologetically, sounding truly sorry for once. Germany nodded even though Prussia couldn't see it and undid his wrists with care. Instantly, Prussia shifted to hug his brother, reverting back to old habits of hugging those who punished him as a way to feel protected and to ensure the pain would not continue. 

"I'm sorry, brother!"

"I know you are. Apologize to Austria und zhen I vill take you home." Germany assured, helping his brother to his feet and handing him his belt. With trembling hands, Prussia adjusted the back of his boxers, pulled his pants back up, and slipped the belt around his waist, missing a few belt loops but being too tired to fix them.

Turning to the scuffed up brunette, Prussia bowed his head to avoid having to lift his red-rimmed eyes to Austria's. "I am very sorry f-for causing you trouble. I hope... I hope you can forgive me." He managed to grind out through his humiliation. 

"I suppose I can. Get some rest, Prussia." 

Before anything else could be said, Germany hauled Prussia over his shoulder as he had previously with Italy, and headed out. The walk home was a quiet one, Prussia occasionally sniffling and rubbing at his face with a sleeve and Germany murmuring that they would be there soon. When they arrived, Prussia was carried to the couch and laid on it backside up to keep it from aching even more. 

While Prussia squirmed about to get comfortable, Germany grabbed himself a beer and a glass of cool water from the kitchen. Sitting in the armchair next to the couch, Germany handed the glass to his brother than popped the cap of his drink off to take a particularly long swig. Prussia frowned at the liquid he rarely consumed before gulping it down cautiously, sighing out of his nose as it aided his dry throat. He had done more crying than he ever had in a very long time.

"Feeling better, East?" Germany asked, running a hand through his hair. It had taken a bit more effort carrying Prussia home than he had originally thought to see as his arm was already tired from swinging that switch around. Sweat had gathered at his forehead that he wiped away quickly.

"Vhat do you zhink?" Prussia snapped, rubbing at his covered bottom with clenched teeth. He now had yet another reason not to sit still. After a few moments, laughter erupted from Germany. Prussia naturally followed.

"Ahh, ve have such a strange relationship, don't ve?" Prussia pointed out as he downed the rest of his water.

"Ja, that is very true." Germany agreed, memories of the many unusual situations he had been in with Prussia flooding his head. The same was happening to the other nation.

"Hey Vest, do you remember vhen..."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Ja- German for, Yes  
> Prügel- German for, Beating  
> Lo prometto!- Italian for, I promise!  
> Szia- Hungarian for, Hello  
> Nem köszönöm- Hungarian for, No thank you  
> Mein- German for, My  
> Gut- German for, Good  
> Fiútestvér- Hungarian for, Brother  
> Mein junge- German for, My boy  
> Vater- German for, Father  
> Hallo bruder- German for, Hello brother  
> Danke, bruder- German for, Thank you, brother  
> Ein to zehn- German for, One through ten  
> Erbarme dich, es tut mir leid!- German for, Have mercy, I'm sorry!


End file.
